Arsinoë in Wonderland
by Blueberry and Blacktooth
Summary: All she wanted was to go for an interview at the University of her dreams. That's it. She didn't ask for Dodo Birds. She didn't ask for Mice or any Mock Turtles. She didn't ask to slip on a banana peel (who did that anyway?) and she sure as hell didn't ask to get lost in Wonderland. But like always, Lady Luck loved to fuck her over. Gift!Shot to RaeDawnxx


**Before we begin this long, long OneShot, I'd just like to state a few things;**

 **Firstly, Congratulations to** RaeDawnxx **who won this OneShot by winning a competition in my main fic** Chasing Pavements. **She deserves this for putting up with my cryptic hints!**

 **Secondly, this OneShot takes place in the** CP **Universe, to be precise, during the period in which Edward ignores Arsinoe. To any readers who have not read the fic, well, you don't really _have_ to, but you'll be a bit confused as to who some of the characters are. Though if you haven't, it doesn't really matter.**

 **Thirdly, I created the outfits for this on Polyvore, so you can check those out here (along with all the other outfits Arsinoe wears in** CP **):** http_:_/_/uchihastalker_._ _/_?_filter_=_sets **Just remove the underscores :) If it doesn't work, tell me.**

 **Lastly, this fic, is a mix between the Ouran Highschool Host Club episode;** Haruhi in Wonderland **and the Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) OVAs** Ciel in Wonderland. **See if you can guess which scene belongs to which Anime ^.^**

 **I hope you guys all like it, especially you** Rae **, since I've kept you waiting all this time XD**

 **Review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Trinity College, Dublin, Ireland. Standing in front of it with my father I could see why it was considered one of the best Universities in the world, with its large castle-like appearance and lush vegetation (it was the type of place where you probably weren't allowed to walk on the carefully maintained grass), it truly was a sight to see. I was eager to see it in its full splendour, I had heard many great things about it. And their English Lit program was said to be one of the best in the world as well. That was the whole reason I chose it, instead of its Mother, Cambridge, which had a more widely developed selection of choices. It was basically empty though, since it was the holidays but I could see a few professors lurking around.

The large clock tower chimed five minutes passed three as my father and I casually walked forward on the stone path, but I was anxious to move faster. I was _nervous._ Instead of sending an acceptance letter (or, a rejection letter, though I doubted that was even a possibility) they chose to send me a letter of invitation, saying that they wanted to meet me personally. It was extremely disconcerting and I had no idea what to expect. I had obviously dressed for the occasion, hoping to look good and proper in a pair of black skinny slacks, a loose black and green top, a grey blazer and modest flats. I wondered about my hair, since it was purple, and I didn't know how the Dean would take that, but I couldn't do much but tie it into a tight bun and hope for the best. I'm normally such a stiff person, but dammit, I _wanted_ to get into this college and I'll be damned if my appearance jeopardized that possibility.

The place was huge, like, really, really big, and as we ascended the main hall's stairs to get to the Dean's office, I had to marvel at the fine architecture. Apparently it had been built way back when Queen Elizabeth the Second was still reigning as queen meaning sometime in the 1500s but you'd never guess it with the way it had been so well-maintained.

"So this is going to be your new school, huh?" Asked my father, giving me a large grin, his caramel eyes sparkling good-naturedly. Unlike me, he wasn't as nervous and he didn't even bother to dress all that formally. He had just come back from a meeting before he had escorted me here and he was wearing plain black business slacks, brown leather shoes and a white button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbow with a grey tie, choosing to leave his blazer in the car.

I tried to give him a smile but it came out as more of a grimace. "Yeah, I really hope so." Pa only laughed.

"I _know_ so." He declared with finality and I wished I could have his confidence but this was just one of those rare days when I questioned my own intelligence. Could I really make it in? Thousands of people applied to this place each year and barely a handful made it in. Would I be part of that handful?

We eventually arrived and the secretary was a prim looking Irish woman dressed in a grey Suite and short, two inch high heels, brown hair in a tight bun, the only thing tighter being the pursing of her lips when she caught sight of me.

Ouch.

Was it the hair?

"He's ready for you." She said in a voice that screamed no-nonsense and with a curt thank-you and a nod, my father and I entered the office. Unsurprisingly, like the rest of the school, the Dean's office was very impressive, decorated lavishly with expensive furniture that probably cost more than the insurance on Kim Kardashian's ass.

 _Haha, Arsinoë you funny bastard._

The thought managed to bring forth a small smile on my face, and my shoulders untensed slightly.

"Hussein Zeidan!" The Dean exclaimed jovially, clasping my father's hand firmly across the desk where he stood smiling. The Dean seemed to be the very embodiment of the school, tall, aristocratic, and old. He was Irish, with slicked back greying dirty-blond hair, intelligent looking blue eyes, and a long, straight nose that stood above a carefully tended-to moustache. His skin was pale, and that of a typical elderly person but I could see some old hints of freckles from his youth. He was dressed in a light grey suite with a white shirt and blue tie tucked in and done properly. "A pleasure to meet you, I've heard many great things, I assure you." He declared still grinning, revealing perfect white teeth. He turned to me, smile still in place, and held out his hand and his smile became slightly more muted, but no less sincere.

"And _you,_ young lady, why _you_ are Arsinoë Zeidan." He said, sounding extremely impressed. "The very same who got invitations to Oxford, Cambridge, four Ivy League schools and not to mention various great other schools around the world, and _still_ chose modest little Trinity. Why, I must say I'm thoroughly overjoyed to meet such a brilliant young mind such as yourself." He told me, looking me straight in the eyes and conveying his honesty. I could only smile abashedly and I think I felt myself blush, but since I rarely ever did, I wasn't sure. Although, I wouldn't particularly call Trinity College _modest._

"You make me out far greater than I am sir," I answered as we sat down, "I thank you for your praises but on most occasions I only try and hope for the best." I told him honestly. He and my father laughed.

"Well then, you must be doing something right." The Dean stated and I gave him a grateful smile.

"So tell me, Miss Zeidan, what _did_ make you choose Trinity College?" He asked, and thus commenced a long question and answer period that lasted over thirty minutes -in which I did my best to answer as best as I could, but honestly, I was just bullshitting my way through the whole thing. He seemed to eat it up however, so I guess it worked pretty well.

"Being too talented is actually her problem, you see." My father said jokingly, taking a sip of the tea we had been served somewhere along the line. "She decided and prepared her papers all on her own. In the end, even for today's meeting, she said "I'll take care of it all Papa, so you don't have to come along."" They both laughed again. The Dean turned to me with a smile.

"Ah, Miss Zeidan, I'll be talking with your father for a while." He informed me. "So why don't you go and look around Campus for the time being? It's Easter Holidays right now, so you probably won't meet anyone other than the teachers. I'm sure you'll be relieved to get away from my incessant question, yes?" He asked knowingly. For the sake of politeness, I could only disagree, even though yes, I really would be grateful to get away.

"Not at all sir, however a walk around the grounds would be nice." I answered and he nodded happily.

"Ah, so very polite. If only the rest of your generation could be like you." He sighed wistfully, making me force away my smug smile. He snapped back into reality. "Go on now, we've kept you long enough."

I stood and left the room at a polite pace, trying not to seem too eager. "Do you think she'll have fun here? After all, what's University without making some friends?" Was the last thing I heard the Dean say before the doors closed behind me.

Would I make friends? I wonder…knowing me, I'd probably fly solo the whole way through, I was antisocial like that.

The secretary at the entrance watched me with a hard look the whole time I passed and I could only pretend to be ignorant of it and fast-walk my way out of the waiting room.

A little later found me walking down the long empty stone hallway with pillars and arches lining each side, and I found myself giddily reminded of Hogwarts. It wouldn't be too far-fetched, since this place was basically a castle in itself.

I stopped to stare up at the white birds scattering up in the blue sky as the clock tower chimed loudly again, and that's when I noticed a double door to one of the classrooms opened slightly. I turned away from the sky to look at it fully, only, much to my surprise, there was what seemed to be a small white plushy arm waving at me. Its body was obscured by the door.

My eyes widened even more when what seemed to be a plush bunny rabbit cartwheeled passed eating a banana, first on its long, floppy ears, and then its legs, looking at me pointedly when it passed by the doors. I blinked in surprise.

 _Okay Arsinoë, maybe you should calm down from your high. You're starting to see things now._

However, despite the voice within me protesting my next actions, I just _had_ to make sure…

I looked warily around the courtyard I was in, but my only witness would be a small bluebird perched upon the branch upon a tree. I doubted it would suddenly develop the ability to talk and blab to the teachers (or that damned suspicious secretary), so I quickly ran forward and peered cautiously into the room. The room was large, and ostentatious with a chandeliers and fancy marble tile, but it was empty except for small pillars that had expensive looking vases and busts on top.

The rabbit was there, waddling along uncertainly, its floppy ears catching it each time it leaned to fa in one direction and almost toppled over! And the now discarded banana peel was there too!

And then suddenly, a loud rumbling like a generator started up, and much to my ever-growing shock, a puff of round smoke erupted and suddenly a large circle of tile slowly lowered. The Plush Bunny turned to me, and as if it were waving, raised up a single floppy ear.

I ran forward quickly, determined not to lose it, but I didn't see the banana peel in my path and _slipped._

Yeah, I _slipped_ on a banana peel. Kami help us all.

I flew forward and much to my horror, just above the now empty circle. There was a comically cartoon like moment in which I seemed to be suspended in the air for just a moment, before _plop_ , down I went.

" _AHHH! HOLY MARY MOTHER OF JESUS! OH KAMI-SAMA SAVE ME!"_ I cried desperately as I fell deeper and deeper into the black abyss. _This was it_ , this was the way I was going to go -I was gonna die. And I was gonna die without seeing the second season of Shingeki no Kyojin. But my biggest regret, one that would haunt me well into the afterlife…was never getting the chance to watch _One Piece._ I'd pushed it off so many times, the six hundred episodes putting me off but now I _truly_ regret it.

How could I face the Anime-God like this? With not ever watching one of the greatest anime of all time?

Its official, I would be sent to Cartoon Hell, where the all the heathens were sent.

 _Now wait a damn second_ ,

"- _AHHHHHhhhhhh…ah?_ Ah? _"_ My screams of terror turned questioning and paused for a moment when I realised that one, I'd been falling for quite a while now, and two, I was surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of plush bunnies falling along with me.

I looked around and tried to ignore the intense wind wiping up at me from the force of my descent and tried to figure out what the hell was going on. It doesn't take more than five minutes for someone to fall to their death. Like, seriously, it doesn't.

The black darkness didn't seem to end, I could see no light at the bottom, nothing to indicate that there even _was_ a bottom, though I suppose in such darkness I should expect to but _still_ , five minutes was a hella long time. Didn't the Gods or whoever the fuck was up there know that time is money? I had stuff to do. Now that I had accepted my imminent death, I could start planning my afterlife. But how did I do that when I hadn't even died yet?

I sighed wearily as more time continued to pass. I reached for a plush bunny (which I now noticed was dressed rather smartly in a black vest and bowtie) and clutched it against my stomach.

Hey, at least if I was going to die, I may as well die holding a plush bunny right?

And then suddenly, after what seemed like _ages,_ I finally saw a bright light approaching fast from below. I braced myself for the impact and tightened my already closed eyes.

 _Well this is it,_ I thought in resignation, _Itachi-kun, I'll always love you._

Suddenly, I fell on what felt like a mountain of pillows, bounced heavily, and landed in a _duck shaped canon,_ and before I could react anymore, was shot out upwards and through a rectangular opening, before gravity pulled me back down.

My arms flailed widely in my vain attempt to fly as I plummeted down "Shit, shit shit" I chanted as I fell. I discovered, sadly, that no, my bones weren't hollow and I landed on the tiled ground with a painful crash.

"Oomph!" I grunted when I hit the floor, limbs spread out. My plush bunny landed beside me in a similar state. I groaned softly (and gosh did my boobs hurt, it seems they took the brunt of the fall) and pushed myself up painfully, my bones still rattled from the fall. I picked up the bunny next to me as I stood and dusted him off affectionately.

"Quite a rough fall we had there, huh?" I asked it, the only response was a blank stare from its adorable black eyes, as if my question was too stupid to answer. I could only smile in amusement. "Yeah, you're right Itachi-kun."

Yep, I decided to name it. I figure I may as well have a companion to keep me company. It was kinda funny to name a bunny "weasel" but eh, doesn't matter.

I took a look around at the large chamber I was in, and didn't even blink in surprise at the ostentatious Card suite themed ceiling and floating doors. I was used to weird things now. That's kinda how I landed up in this situation in the first place.

"I wonder where we are, Itachi-kun." I mused, walking forward to the door closest to me, lying in the air horizontally and twisted at the doorknob and pulled, but it was locked.

Same thing with the next door, and every other one in reach that I tried.

 _Okayy…_

I experimentally tried peeking through the keyhole, but only saw darkness. It was futile then, I guess.

"Oh Dear, I shall be late! Late, late, late!" I heard, making me jolt straight up and look around for the voice. Suddenly, the bunny I had been chasing ran by…though it looked different, not to mention smaller. It was dressed much like Itachi-kun, in a black vest and bowtie, though it was wearing pants and a monocle, holding a pocket watch. Its long floppy ears looked out of place in its smartly dressed appearance. I snorted.

 _That's what I found weird? Really Arsinoë, really?_

It ran passed, then changed course and ran straight for me before easily passing between my legs with its short height, chanting "I have to hurry" under its breath.

"Mr Bunny?" I asked in confusion but I was ignored. It checked its pocket watched and tsked in displeasure.

"Now I am at least three minutes late." He said, and I had to turn around to see where he was headed to, only to see him enter a miniature sized wooden door, paying me no heed. I blinked and gave a look of resignation to the quiet Itachi-kun nestled comfortable within my arms.

I crouched in front of the miniature door and opened it, peering in with one eye, seeing the Mr Bunny running quickly down a corridor.

"Oh my! Absolutely radiant!" A gushing voice exclaimed, making me jump in surprise. I turned around and saw Aunty Zaho standing there, hands clasped with an impressed grin on her face, Nina standing next to her, looking amused. I noticed they were dressed…interestingly, for lack of better word.

My aunt was clad in a light orange knee length Lolita dress with white frills and white stockings, a pair of white and black heeled calf boots and a pair of black gloves, her straight hair done up in curls. There was a pair of mouse ears on her head and…a piece of Gouda? Or was that Cheddar? Well anyway, she had a piece of cheese on her head. Nina on the other hand was wearing a plain white and blue stripped sleeveless dress with a blue feather adorned bodice, a red head band on her ponytailed hair orange and white polka doted stockings and white cufflinks with matching white heels.

They looked nice, if a bit weird. Maybe my aunt was working on a new Fashion line. You never know with her.

"Aunty Zaho!" I greeted with a smile, happy to at least something relatively familiar.

Nina smiled and raised a hand. "That is the Mouse Lady." She informed me, much to my confusion, "and I am Dodo." She finished, blue eyes sparkling happily.

I blinked and looked at her like she was crazy. "Nina, are you and Aunty in character or something? Some new line? Or are you designing costumes?" I asked but Nina and Aunty only to continue to smile brightly.

"I am Dodo." Nina repeated, and I gave her a slow nod. Best pretend with them, I guess.

"But wait. What's going on with those dull clothes, Alice? You don't look fashionable at all!" Aunty Zaho exclaimed, shaking her head in disappointment. I looked down at myself in confusion. Dull clothes? Nani?

"I look perfectly fine Zehira, thank you very much." I snapped angrily. "And who the fuck is Alice?" I asked irritably.

"Watch your language," She scolded automatically, though she didn't protest in the use of her full name like I expected. "And what do you mean 'Who is Alice? Alice is _you_ of course." She said and I gave her a dry look. Itachi-kun did the same.

(He really was like his namesake, both of them preferring to be silent than to actually talk)

"Oh, is that why you too are dressed so weirdly? Are we doing a play thingy?" I asked, realisation dawning. They looked at each other helplessly, before shaking their heads in pity as if _I_ were the one who was crazy.

I sighed and stood up, placing Itachi-kun on my head, feeling him rest on my tight bun and lean forward over my head, getting all comfortable as if he owned the place. Blah, I might as well go with it -after all, _When in Rome, do as the Romans do_ and all that jazz.

"Nevermind." I said. "So uh…where exactly are we?" I asked, looking around the chamber of floating doors. Suddenly Aunty Zaho was all up in my face, startling me back.

"We're in Wonderland, obviously. Honestly, why ask such an absurd question?" She asked and I mentally facepalmed. _Of course. It all made sense now._ The Bunny and everything, and why they were suddenly calling me Alice. We were pretending to do Alice in Wonderland. Okay, I could deal.

"Oh, sorry, I er…forgot." I said lamely. Aunty Zaho and Nina shook their heads at me before my aunt moved back and planted a hand on her hips.

"Well come on then, change your clothes so we can have a snack." She commanded and immediately I brightened at the prospect. Food? Who was I to resist food?

Five minutes later found me sitting at a large table filled to the brim with cakes and biscuits and tea and oooh, was I in heaven. Aunty Zaho sat across from me, nodding in approval of my new outfit. I had been changed into something as crazy as their own clothes; a dark purple Lolita dressed covered in black lace and white frills at the bottom, purple and black stockings, white lace fingerless gloves and a pair of mighty comfy black calf-length boots, all topped off with black painted nails and a bow. Literally, there was a black bow headband nestled in my hair.

Hell, even Itachi-kun had even got a matching one that was pinned carefully to his left ear.

"Eat me." Nina suddenly declared, making me give her a look of surprise. Did she like, mean it literally? I wasn't sure…things were a little crezeh here.

"What?" I asked for carination, and suddenly she placed a fancy looking blue and white iced cupcake in front of me, with a small sign that said ' _Eat Me'_ buried in the centre. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's the name of this cake." She informed me, taking a step back and giving me a look of amusement.

"Oh," I said in understanding, "How…cute. In an odd way." Itachi-kun's blank stare told me that my act was not convincing. I glared at him but otherwise ignored the plush bunny.

"What type of a cake is it?" I asked curiously, since the icing and holder covered everything up.

Nina looked at it thoughtfully, setting one in front of Aunty Zaho. "It should have quite a pleasant flavour. The icing is very sweet." I cringed. I wasn't much of icing person, unless it was very well done, otherwise most times I just scraped it off with my fork.

..Unless it was chocolate. I'd like the plate if it was.

 _Utterly shameless Arsinoë._

"Lovely!" Exclaimed Aunty Zaho exclaimed. "I'll have some." She declared, breaking of a piece with a fork and eating it, daintily chewing. I watched her reaction in interest.

"Delicious!" She cried happily! "It tastes like a mixture of Lemon Meringue pie, chocolate pieces, salmon tramezzini, scones, tea, roast pig, lobster curry and cottage pie!" She finished much to my horror.

 _Holy Shit._

I looked down at the cupcake in horrified fascination. What if it _did_ taste good? Some food combos might seem disgusting at first glance –like ice-cream and fries- but when tasted together, they were absolutely delicious. I bit my lip and weighed the pros and cons. Pros, it might taste absolutely divine, cons, it might be utterly disgusting and leave me retching.

 _Should I take the risk?_

And then Aunty Zaho let out a pained gasp and I'm just like "nope" and pushed the saucer away. "What's wrong? Are you alright? …Was it _that_ bad?" I asked her warily, and even Nina looked concerned.

"I-I feel strange." Aunty Zaho claimed, and I shook my head in sympathy. Probably her stomach reacting to it.

And then she was clutching her heart and let out another pained gasp, louder this time and _oh my gosh she was having a heart attack._ I quick stood and rushed to her side in panic.

"Aunty? Keep calm and cough. Cough as much and as hard as you can." I instructed. I had read somewhere that coughing could prolong (or hopefully stop entirely) your heart attack long enough for you to get help.

Suddenly, much to my shock, she started growing and growing and _growing!_ First the chair broke under her weight, and then her knees broke the table and everything on it spilled and even I had to leap away, Itachi-kun falling onto my stomach just in time because _HOLY SHIT_ my aunt was now a 15-meter class titan.

Even Nina looked surprised.

" _Oh my! What is this?"_ My aunt asked in horror, her voice booming loudly as she inspected her new size.

Discretely I moved away, who knew if she'd developed an appetite for human beings or not? Bitch _puhleaze_ , first sign and I'm running like hell.

 _Ain't nobody got time for that._

"My lady!" Nina cried in horror, and momentarily I just stared at her because Nina would _never_ call my aunt "my lady". Never.

I snapped back into reality when all of a sudden my aunt heaved a great wail (making me clutch my ears) and started crying. Heavy blue tears that dropped from her eyes and bounced to the floor, though they didn't splash like normal tears would –since they're water and all. No, instead they just became bouncy blue balls that rolled around and repeatedly tried to crush me to death, lest I not have dodged them.

"Now how am I supposed to work on my new line? I can't even wear the new boots I bought yesterday!" She cried miserably and I awkwardly watched her because Kami knew I didn't know how to deal with crying females. Judging by Itachi-kun's uncomfortably blank face, he didn't know how either.

I looked around in resignation, "Ne, Itachi-kun, is there anything around her we can use?" I asked the plush bunny sitting in my lap. He was silent as I shifted, probably thinking deeply when suddenly, his ear flopped to my left…Along with his whole body but eh, it was the gesture that counts.

"Drink me." Nina stated, handing me a pink bottle with the words 'Drink me' on a white paper, appearing where Itachi-kun had pointed and I smiled, pushing the bunny upright again absentmindedly.

"It will help her, and make her feel better." Said Nina and I nodded in understanding, before standing and facing my still crying aunt.

"Aunty!" I shouted over her loud wails, "Drink this!" I ordered and without further ado, threw the bottle at her. She brightened immediately and caught it.

"Yes, you're right! I can just drown my sorrows in wine!" She declared happily and I heaved a sigh but didn't say anything, instead turning around, intent of leaving the crazy woman to herself.

"Well my work here is done, I guess." I murmured, before scooping up Itachi-kun and running away.

Only to slip on _yet another banana peel._

 _Goddamit!_

* * *

Am I floating? Yes, indeed I am. Is that water around me? Yes, yes it is. Am I slowly drowning to death since I'm breathing in said water? Yes, it would seem so.

My eyes snapped open and I immediately started flailing wildly, seeing myself surrounded by dark blue water, and I stopped my breathing immediately, frantically swimming upwards hoping to get to the surface in time before I seriously did drown this time.

I broke the surface with a gasp and started hacking and coughing out all the water I had swallowed, grateful that I had made it in time. I looked around and found myself in a large square pool and I swam to the stairs so I could get out. I was in _no mood_ for swimming. Much to my ire, I saw Itachi-kun casually floating face up in the water, face serenely blank, not a care in the world.

"Thanks for letting me almost die, Itachi-kun. Such a great friend _you are_." I grumbled, pulling him closer by his arm and mounting one step, looking around curiously. The pool area was white, and oddly Grecian, with white marble pillars neatly place around and a great white matching marble pagoda with a single red lounge chair underneath.

"You've cried a lot." A voice commented, making me freeze mid-way up the steps. I looked around for the source.

"Huh?" I asked weakly, and much to my surprise I saw someone sitting one a red _mushroom_ in a caterpillar suite. Right. Alice in Wonderland theme. Right.

The person was very beautiful I must admit, with pale skin, hair so blond it looked almost white, and amber coloured eyes, as strong jaw and pink lips. I would place them at around twenty-twenty-five maybe. They had one of those smoker thingies, you know the bubble smokers? The ones with some type of liquid inside with a long pipe and you smoked it and you could get high with your friends? I had no idea what the fuck it was called, but there ya go, the unknown caterpillar was smoking it, a clipboard firmly in his hands

"The water in the pool is filled with all the tears you have shed in your heart up till now." He explained patiently. "Sadness…Loneliness…You've endured much haven't you?" He asked knowingly, and I shifted uncomfortably, my mind travelling back to the Asylum days. I angrily shoved the thoughts away and glared at the man…caterpillar…dude…

Er…?

"Anyway," he said lightly, "You'd best get out of the pool right away…or else you'll be eaten." He advised and I blinked in confusion, my anger dissipated. My brain took a moment to register his words. I looked back at the water curiously, and ripples emerged on the far surface, steadily moving closer, and just as I had made it to the last step, and got out giant crocodiles (no, they were _not_ alligators, okay?) leapt out and almost got a piece of my ass... and not in the good way. Like in the, it-almost-got-bitten-off kinda way.

 _Now I know that I have a nice butt, but seriously, some people need to chill._

"The fuck?" I asked myself incredulously as I watched them calmly retreat back into the waters and disappear back underneath.

"One will make you big." Caterpillar man said abruptly, startling me. I looked at him but he didn't seem to be minding me any attention at all. He blew out in his pipes, letting colourful bubbles float away. "One will make you small." He finished. I walked towards him, clutching a wet Itachi-kun sitting snuggly in the crook of my arm.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in confusion, wringing on if Itachi-kun's ears so that the water would come out.

"It won't come cheap, and you need a prescription." He informed me. "Look, a customer is here." He gestured forward to the two people walking forward. A big burly man in a black cloak that covered him from head to toe and a little innocent looking girl dressed in a pink skirt and a pink and white t-shirt, with long blonde pig tails. She was staring out at the pool and I must say the two made quite the weird pair…

What if he was a kidnapper? I looked at the man in black (ha) suspiciously, but he didn't _seem_ like a kidnapper. Just someone who didn't like the sun.

"Excuse me." He said, and only then did I noticed the yellow hand puppet on his left hand. He was using it to 'speak'…

Okay, someone who didn't like the sun because they were a weirdo. The guy was a creep. "May I have some mushrooms?" The creep 'asked', still using the puppet and I contemplated how to get the little girl away from him safely. For all I knew he could be hiding some kind of weapon in those heavy robes of his.

Caterpillar-Man however didn't seem concerned. "Sure. Prescription please?" He asked and the black clad man handed him a white doctor issued slip. Caterpillar-man looked at it and nodded in acceptance before jotting down some things on his clipboard. "Just pay for it by the end of the month." He ordered and I gave him an amused look.

"You seem to be very thorough when it comes to your job." I commented, eyebrow raised. "What do you always write in those clipboards anyway?" I asked curiously. He continued writing.

"Well," He started thoughtfully. "Everything I suppose." He answered, still writing and then he paused and looked at me. "'Always'?" He echoed in confusion.

"This is the first time we've met each other." He told me, leaning forwards. "Why do you say that?" He asked and I simply shrugged and carried on wringing Itachi-kun's leg for water despite the angry stare the bunny gave me. I watched as the two newcomers plucked a mushroom each, a red one for the little girl and a blue one for the Ringwraith.

Maybe he didn't need the ring anymore. Huh.

They each took a large bite and not even two seconds later, were engulfed in a white light, their forms changing.

"Ahh…" The Dementor breathed as he slowly shrunk and soon disappeared into his robes. "I'm becoming small." And then bam, out crawled a baby. The girl on the other hand grew taller.

"And I'm becoming big!" She preened and in the place of a previously six year old, a girl of eighteen stood, boobs and everything.

I sighed heavily and watched the baby crawl off. "The baby's leaving." I informed them dryly but they were currently engrossed in a heavy medical condition regarding the duration and side-effects, meaning they didn't hear me.

I sighed and followed after it.

 _Only to slip on a GODDAMN BANANA AGAIN!_

* * *

I found myself mysteriously somehow landing in a dressing room…in just my underwear. Itachi-kun looked just looked at me in what seemed to be exasperation from his perch on the bench.

Hey man, it's not myself crazy shit keeps happening to me.

I looked and saw a dark dress under him, so I gently lifted up the bunny and picked it up, before placing him back in his previous spot. The dress was nice I admit, more like it belonged in an ancient fairy tale though. It was a black gown, with a sweetheart neckline and a tight waist, before it spread out with ruffles. There was a black and white hanging from a shelf too, along with a pair of black lace heels and expensive looking silver jewellery. I shrugged helplessly and donned the outfit, for lack of better options, and anyway, who knew what I'd encounter when I'd leave the dressing room.

I picked up Itachi-kun and gave him his own provided black mask as well. Whoever these people were, they were pretty thoughtful.

I cautiously stepped out of the dressing room only to find myself…on a beach?

"What?" I asked myself in confusion.

"Who are you talking to, naughty human?" A smooth voice asked and I jumped and spun to face the source. It was a man in a mask (Surprise, surprise), dressed in a finely tailored dark grey suite. His long black hair was slicked back neatly and his skin was pale, much like Caterpillar-Man's, except he had red eyes. I noticed though, he had two black ears on top of his head…and was that a turtle's shell on his back? Yep, and there was a tail there too.

I gave him a wary look. Obviously he wasn't human, but why was _I_ a naughty Human?

And the suddenly I was quiet literally swept off my feet much to my shock, and he was carrying me bridal style. "I was waiting for you." He declared, and I could literally feel his smugness rolling off him in waves.

Bitch _nahhh._

I frowned at him. "Please let go of me." I asked him firmly and he sighed blissfully.

"Ah, your coldness is so lovely." He breathed and I looked at him like he was crazy.

Much like I've been looking at everyone today actually.

"Come on!" He exclaimed, walking forwards. "Dance with the Mock Turtle." He ordered and I struggled to get out of his grip.

"No, now let go of me before I hurt you!" I warned him, glaring at him from behind my mask. Even Itachi-kun was glaring from his perch on my belly.

Suddenly, the 'mock turtle' seemed devastated and abruptly let go of me, making me fall to the ground. I glared hard at him as he clutched his head in distress.

" _You refuse to dance with Mock Turtle?"_ He cried, sounding truly heartbroken. I stood up and picked up a disgruntled looking Itachi from the ground. "How deplorable!" He wailed, falling to his knees.

 _Okay Arsinoë, you've really got it this time. This guy's a nutter._

I took a discrete step back. "First you seduce me with your grateful limbs, and then…" He clutched his heart and I blanched in horror.

"I'm _not_ seducing you!" I protested vehemently. He stood suddenly, tears streaming down his face, still obviously agonising and placed a hand to his chest.

"Ah, naughty human. Guilty of the sin of Arrogance." He said and I gave him an incredulous look. "Should I forgive you?" He asked himself.

"No-"I started but I was cut off by his abrupt exclamation.

"NO!" He shouted suddenly, much more forceful than mine. "Even if the Queen herself forgives you, I cannot!" He declared passionately, tears still streaming down his face.

….And the suddenly he was standing in front of me and holding my hand with a smile. "Your hand Milady." He asked politely and I couldn't help but gawk at him. Wasn't he just…?! Its official, this guy's insane.

"So er, you guys have a queen?" I asked warily, trying to at least steer this in a relatively normal direction.

"Of course!" He exclaimed, red eyes glinting brightly from behind his mask. "The Queen of Hearts. A most beautiful lady too." He informed me and I nodded in understanding.

"Do you desire an audience?" He asked interestedly and I shrugged. Not really. The queen of hearts in Alice in Wonderland was even more batshit crazy than this guy. Obviously, he misinterpreted my action for confirmation.

"In that case…" His teeth glinted brightly with his smile, and suddenly ballroom music was playing and he swung me around. "All the more reason to dance with me!" He exclaimed happily. Poor Itachi-kun had someone managed to bury himself within the folds of my dress, lucky for him otherwise he would have been dropped.

Luckily for me, I knew how to dance, ballroom or otherwise and soon we were gliding along the dancefloor of the beach (don't even ask me how it got there because I have no idea).

"Un, Deux , Trois." Mock Turtle chanted in time with our steps. "That's good naughty human." He praised and I simply glowered at him.

"How long is this going to last?" I asked irritably.

"Until you can hold yourself in a manner that befits your attire." I gaped at him. _What?_

"You see? A proper lady never pulls such a face." He pointed out. I glared heatedly at him.

"Well I'm not a 'proper lady' and I don't have to be." I snapped, trying to pull away and he sighed, shaking his head wearily.

"At this rate you'll never pass my examination." He lamented to himself, then suddenly he was all up-close and personal again. "Though, I wouldn't be sorry to dance with you for all of eternity." He whispered huskily and I gave him a disgusted look.

Ew. No.

"Come on then! Raise your head!" He ordered, "Let everyone see your beautiful face!" He declared and my head snapped up at that.

 _Everyone?!_

I looked around and out of the blue, we were surrounded by all sides by a heavy crowd, all dressed to the nines in ball attire and masks, watching us with various expressions, ranging from interest to awe, to boredom to pure disdain. I'd never been shy, but that didn't mean I _liked_ crowds. I was completely uncomfortable.

"Why are there so many people?" I hissed angrily and he merely cocked his head in confusion.

"Flowers are flowers because people admire them." He told me in explanation,"The more they are looked at, the more beautiful they become." He finished and I scowled.

"Well I can be beautiful by myself thanks, I don't need somebody to judge my worth for me. What matters is if _I_ think I'm beautiful, not anyone else." I informed him confidently before I tried to escape from his grasp again. Suddenly, I caught sight of the floppy eared rabbit that led me hear, still clutching his pocket watch and looking at the time in dissatisfaction.

"Don't get distracted during the dance." Mock Turtle ordered but he was ignored. "Concentrate." He tried again.

"Let go! Else I knee you where the sun don't shine!" I threatened seriously. He simply frowned at me in confusion.

"Why? Why do you have to chase after a rabbit?" He asked spinning me around and that made me pause. Well, I paused to give him a look that conveyed how stupid I thought his question was.

" _Because…"_ I started slowly so that he could understand. "I have to get back. I've got an important interview going on right now and I don't have time to stay here." I explained to him, hoping it would get through his thick skull.

"Anyway," I snapped, "It's none of your business in the first place. Let me _go. Now."_ I ordered in a hard tone.

"I can't stop. I can't quit." He informed me with a smug grin and I stared at him in incomprehension. "Actually, I don't want to!" He exclaimed joyfully and my gaze immediately darkened.

"Say what now?" I asked carefully but then the music started going faster and so were we and I couldn't let go of him either otherwise I would probably topple over.

"I'm enjoying this too much! Because this spin embodies my feelings for you!" He confessed happily, and the spinning was getting faster.

"I'm getting really dizzy dude." I told him, feeling my stomach churn uncomfortable and my head sway.

"Ah!" He exclaimed almost as if he were in ecstasy, but all I could care about was trying not to hurl. "I can see them! A multitude of Angels dancing in the night sky! You are just like the lost fruit of Eden!" He shouted, making my ears ring even more.

"I am willing to break any taboo to admire your beauty!" He declared. Now a part of me should have been flattered, really, but right now, with the feeling of nausea coursing through my body and his insane-looking gaze staring into mine, all I could muster up was disgust.

"Stop! Stop!" I begged but he didn't listen, instead only growing more energetic.

" _Accept my feelings now_!" The Mock Turtle shouted supremely and then I felt myself being lifted off the ground and I was spinning faster and faster and _faster_ and I was in the air until _boom!_ Mock Turtle seemed to combust from his 'joy' and I was sent flying into the sky, spinning, spinning and spinning until I was just a far twinkle in the sky.

 _Team Arsinoë blasting off agaaaaiiiinnn!_

* * *

I crash landed painfully with a heavy crash on the ground, Itachi-kun landing much more comfortably on my face after me and I sighed.

Yep, I wasn't going to move. No siree, I had taken way too much abuse today. I'm just going to lie right here and –

"What are you doing lying on the floor?" A curious voice asked. I ignored them. Maybe if I did it for long enough they'd eventually get bored and leave. That normally worked with animals right?

Suddenly I found myself being pocked with a something pointy and I growled. "Leave me alone. I'm trying to take a nap." I snapped angrily, not in the mood for anymore nonsense.

"On the stone ground?" A new male voice asked, sounding amused and he too, was ignored. The female voice started up again.

"You really shouldn't do that you know, you'll get your outfit dirty." She advised and I could only resist the urge to cry because _dammit,_ all I wanted was to be left the fuck alone. Hell, even Itachi-kun wasn't moving, instead he had just flopped on my face.

I heaved a terribly sad and pitiful groan and forced my pained body into action, sitting up and looking around my new surroundings and putting the plush rabbit in my lap.

I was greeted with the sight of a very pretty girl crouched in front of me looking at me curiously, but she still had a smile on her face. She reminded me of a pixie, with her petite stature, pale skin, golden eyes and spiky short black hair. She stood up and held out a hand I noticed, as I stood that she only reached my shoulder. She, just like most people I had met so far, was going with the trend of Alice in Wonderland/Animal cosplay. She wore a pair of fashionable brown heeled boots lined with fur, black leg hugging tights, a pale purple and dark purple stripped tunic with dark blue sleeves, complimented by a bright yellow scarf around her neck tied much like a stereotypical French woman would, and had a pair of black cat ears atop her head, and a tail lazily swinging from behind her.

"Hello." I greeted, though it was toneless and I put no effort into it.

"Well, don't you look beaten and bent?" A male voice commented from behind me, and I quickly spun around. The male was very handsome, with his pale skin (Seriously, what was up with that?) amber eyes and dirty blond hair. He was dressed much like the female, except in a manlier version. Brown suede shoes lined with fur around the ankles, black pants, a grey and pale blue tunic with dark blue sleeves and the yellow scarf, although his was tied like someone from the Old West. Much to my surprise, he also had a pair of cat ears on his head, except they were brown with a matching tail.

"I've had a long day." Was all I said in response. The female cat giggled and then suddenly started fading out of existence, only leaving a pair of cat ears where she had once been. I only blinked once and turned to her male counterpart instead. We were outside in a well-kept garden, the grass was green, the trees were blooming, the sky was blue and the birds were chirping without a care in the world.

Ugh.

"By the way," I asked him, "Have you seen any frantic looking rabbits running around recently? If so, would you mind terribly if you could point out the direction he went in?" I asked nicely, hoping that for once I could catch a kami-forsaken break. Male cat simply hummed and dissipated, leaving only his eyes, his ears, and his Cheshire cat grin.

"Why, Mr Rabbit has gone to see the Queen of course." Female cat suddenly said, and I looked up to find her sitting quite comfortably on the branch of a tree, tail swinging lazily.

"Although, I must ask," Her companion intoned, suddenly appearing to be leaning on the very tree Female cat was perched upon. "Why do you need to see Mr Rabbit?" He asked, head tilted and looking every bit like a curious cat he appeared to be.

I frowned. "I need to get back to where I came from." I answered and Female cat let out giggle and tickled the brown haired cat beneath her with her long tail.

"You're not allowed to go back, silly." She informed me and I tensed at her word.

"Without seeing the queen –that is." Male cat added before they both seemed to evaporate into thin air. I waited for one of them to appear but none did, so I sighed and started to walk away. I'd just have to find this queen myself and ask her to send me back.

"You could say…" Male cat's voice intoned through the air as I carried on walking,

"…That the queen…"Female cat continued,

"Rules over," Male cat added,

"This world." Female cat finished, before I felt a tail play with the hair at the back of my head. I let out a frustrated growl. How did they expect me to properly communicate with them when they weren't even properly visible?

"Look, I can't keep talking to you guys like this, so why don't you just come out so that we can have a proper conversation?" I proposed irritable. Suddenly, right in front of my face, a large grin materialised, followed by a pair of amber eyes and black pointy ears that twitched occasionally. Female cat materialized, floating with her legs crossed as if she were perched on something I couldn't see. Her male counterpart appeared in much the same manner, lounging lazily on thin air.

"But why have a proper conversation when you can have an _im_ proper conversation?" Male cat asked in amusement and I sighed and began to walk away, Itachi-kun held comfortably against my tummy.

"Nevermind then. I'll just have to find her myself."

* * *

It seemed I was back on the Trinity University campus, but it was different in a way. The buildings were the same, but the scenery was not. For example the white Grecian pillars that suddenly seemed to occupy various places, the large square pool that looked like the first one I had seen, the hedges were cut differently and though I hadn't noticed it when I was talking to the Cheshire cars, the sky was _different._ I couldn't place my finger on it, perhaps it was because there were absolutely no clouds, or that the colour was a slightly darker blue than it should have been, but it just wasn't the same.

I walked into one of the buildings where the large double doors were pushed wide open and found myself in a large dining hall, with long rectangular tables neatly placed each having exactly eight chairs and a fancy white table cloth.

I didn't even noticed that one of them was occupied until I had walked a few meters passed it. I paused mid-step and quickly back stepped to the relevant table.

"Excuse me-"I started politely, but I was immediately stopped by a person in a hat.

"No open seats here." He declared before I could even finish my sentence. I felt my breath hitch when I caught sight of him because dear Kami have mercy, he was _gorgeous._ There he sat, one elbow propped on the table and cheek in his palm, looking extremely bored and like he couldn't care less about me or anything else. He was pale skinned like all of the people I'd met so far, with light amber eyes framed by dark lashes, eyebrows furrowed slightly, with strands of _rust_ coloured hair falling over his face handsome face, the rest obscured by a long crooked black and red top hat, although I still couldn't help but marvel at what was visible. His hair was just so _unique_ , and that was saying something since mine was purple. It was as if his was bronze, or a rust, a mix of dark goldens and reds and browns all mixed together but not quite able to completely mix, leaving him with a different colour at every angle you looked at it or the light hit it. It was amazing.

His suit was black with a maroon cravat tucked neatly into his white shirt, a pair of white gloves on his hands. I had to physically force myself not to stare and remain completely nonchalant, and _not_ make a fool of myself.

"Yeah, no open seats here." A picturesque blonde female declared haughtily. She too was breathtakingly stunning, with long flowing hair, unblemished pale skin, golden eyes (why was that the main eye colour here) and perfectly shaped eyebrows, one of them raised at me in challenge. She wore a light grey dress with red lacing at the bottom, and her long legs were crossed elegantly, a pair of red heels on her feet. She too wore a top hat, though it was grey and slightly shorter than the first male's and she had long floppy Hare ears that swung slight everytime she moved, though she didn't look the least bit ridiculous with them. There was a second person between them, though he was fast asleep and dead to the world, with curly brown locks on his head, a pair of…whiskers on his cheeks and mouse ears on his head, dressed in a grey suit.

I let my eyes roam over there table, seeing assorted treats and cakes atop it, with teacups and a teaset too, however, _more importantly,_ there were _four_ empty seats across from them.

' _No empty seats' my ass._

"No-"The blond started again but I simply shrugged.

"-Empty seats here, right?" I finished before nodding uncaringly. "Cool, Itachi-kun, let's go." I told the bunny in my arms before I started walking away again.

" _Hold it."_ A smooth voice called out, making me pause mid-step. "You shouldn't advance conversation on your own." It said making me stop and turn around. It was the Mad Hatter and he was watching me with a slightly interested expression on his previous bored face. I raised a brow at him, then at the blond girl who was still giving me a look that clearly said she thought she was better than me.

I only shrugged before going to join them, choosing to take the seat directly in front of the Hatter, who still watched me. "I would like to ask you something." I stated bluntly. He smirked slightly.

"Your hair is quite interesting." He said instead. I blinked and twirled a strand that had escaped from its bun self-consciously.

"Um…" Was all I could say before looking away awkwardly. His smirk only widened, revealing sharp white teeth.

"I like that hair." Hatter declared and the Hare beside him snorted and took a dainty sip from her teacup.

"Can we not talk about my hair?" I asked uncomfortably.

"And you're quiet shy today aren't you?" Hare remarked and I blinked at her in confusion. What did she mean by that?

"I'm always like this, I guess." I replied with a shrug and she let out a vague hum. I gave her a strange look but didn't comment further.

"Riddle, Riddle." Hatter suddenly said, head tilted and giving me an undecipherable look. I started back at him, waiting for him to continue.

"What do forks and Sicily have in common?" He asked and I could only blink in confusion. Forks and Sicily?

"As in the town Sicily? Why would a town and an eating utensil have anything in common?" I asked him as if he were daft. He only gave me a mysterious smile.

"And that's where you are wrong, for they have quite a lot in common." He said.

"Wine?" Hare asked suddenly and I looked to see a waitress holding a black glass bottle above five glasses. I thought for about it for a while, but I didn't want to end up meeting up with the Dean again smelling of alcohol.

"I'll pass, thanks. And anyway, underage drinking is illegal. I'm fifteen." I informed them.

 _Not that it's ever stopped you Arsinoë,_ I thought inwardly, hiding my smirk.

"You're very different from what I remember, Alice." Hatter said and Hare nodded.

"She is, isn't she?" The blonde agreed and I could only stare at the both of the dubiously. How would they know if I was different or not? It's not like they knew me personally…

Although, I did get some odd feeling whenever I looked at Hatter, a feeling of familiarity. It was slightly weird.

"Though, you are still very beautiful." He said and Hare let of a huff and sipped her drink delicately.

"No more so than the average." The blond disagreed and I frowned at her in displeasure. What was her problem?

Suddenly, the large grandfather clocks chimed loudly, in time with the one outside and much to my surprised, it was _still_ three o'clock. But it had been three _hours_ ago.

"Here it is always three in the afternoon." Hatter explained, as if he could read my thoughts.

"That's why it's always tea time." Hare elaborated. A part of me thought they were lucky that it was always snack time, because then they'd never have to stop eating baked goods, but a part of me pitied them, because I wasn't much of a daytime person. I preferred night time, because without the dark sky, how could we ever see the stars?

I sighed wearily. I was tired and all I wanted to do was to get back. "How do I get back? I came to Trinity to be interviewed by the Dean and my father was accompanying me. I want to leave now." I informed them, holding Itachi-kun tighter.

"Riddle Riddle," Hatter said again, and I looked at him in exasperation. "Why do I resemble your father?" He asked.

"You resemble him?" I asked him dubiously, eyebrow raised. Hatter ignored me.

"What do you plan to do after you're admitted into Trinity?" He asked instead. I blinked.

"Like…immediately or long-term wise?" I asked for clarification. Hatter tilted his head, and I was surprised to see his hat didn't just slide right off. He gave me a heart-achingly wonderful crooked grin, and I felt my heartbeat speed up.

"What do you plan on doing after you're admitted into Trinity University?" He repeated and I frowned at him.

"Study." I answered with a shrug.

"And?" He asked, pushing me to continue. And what?

I shrugged again. "If I have free time, then probably watch Anime, but probably all I'll be doing is studying."

"Why?"

"Why are you so curious?" I retorted and his grin widened.

"Just." Was all he said and I gave him a long stare before sighing.

"Because I have a dream to accomplish, that's why. And entering Trinity led me one step closer to it." I informed him finally.

"How wonderful." Hare said sardonically, swishing the wine around in her glass. "What's the dream you want to accomplish?" She asked, though for all intents and purposes, she looked like she couldn't care less. I gave her a blank stare.

"I don't see why I have to tell _you_." I told her and she glared at me.

"A student's life isn't just about studying." Hatter intervened and I nodded.

"I know that." I replied.

"There are many interesting things to do." He said.

"Interesting things?" I echoed unsurely.

"Things that aren't a complete waste of time." Hare said.

"Fun things." The previously sleeping male declared suddenly, before going back to sleep before I could even give him a response. I started at him for a moment before choosing not to bother.

Suddenly, the loud sounds of trumpets sounded throughout the area, making me look outside.

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"A trial is about to begin." Hatter explained.

"Trial?" I repeated, silently asking for clarification.

"The Duchess is going to be executed." Hare stated, before casually taking a sip of her drink.

"What for?" I asked in interest. I didn't know who the Duchess was, but she must have committed a severe crime in order to warrant execution.

"Because the Queen feels like it…I suppose." Hatter said with a shrug, leaning back in his chair.

Oh, okay, I understood. The Duchess probably sneezed in the Queen's presence of some. The Queen of Hearts really was crazy.

I might as well go and see what was going on, and I may be able to speak to the Queen that way too…hopefully I wouldn't get killed for it though.

I stood up abruptly, startling them all and causing Hare to slightly spill her wine on the table cloth. She glared at me for it but I ignored it.

"Oh, well, I better go and see if I can stop her or something. See ya guys!" I said, and without further ado, grabbed Itachi-kun (who had been completely silent this whole time) and ran away.

Thankfully I didn't slip on any bananas this time.

* * *

"The Red Queen of Hearts, the Beautiful Queen, The Queen of all Monarchs, Queen of all Queens, the Ruler of Justice and Guardian of the Law, Keeper of the Hearts; We are the Royal Highness." The announcer read haughtily, and I found myself amused at all her titles. "Bow down bitches." He ordered seriously, and I almost burst out laughing right then and there.

The loud sound of heels clacking against the ground rang out throughout the courtroom, and in walked in the Queen of Hearts, in all her red glory. I must admit though, they were not exaggerating about her beauty, she really was stunning, with long pin-straight red velvet coloured hair, emerald coloured eyes framed by dark makeup, her lips painted a fiery red. She wore a fancy red gown with a black lace corset and black heels, with red gloves adorning her hands, a black heart-shaped crown and a red heart chocker. Gracefully she sat on her heart-shaped throne, crossing one leg over the other and resting her arms casually on the sides, regarding us all as if we were her mere subjects.

Well, _technically,_ we were.

"The accused; the Duchess –when we organised a charity event, you did not show!" The announcer stated, much to my disbelief. Really?

A large spotlight was shone on a platform, where a beautiful woman with long caramel coloured hair and a amber eyes stood proudly, wearing a lovely dark green gown, her face stony and emotionless, though you could see she was very kind.

"Do you admit to your crime?" The Queen asked, cutting straight to the point. I gawked.

"What type of a crime is that, anyway?" I asked, accidentally voicing my chagrin aloud. All eyes in the courtroom turned to me.

"And you are?" The queen asked derisively. I blinked because dammit, what had I gotten myself into this time?

"I...uh…" The room was silent as I tried to come up with a suitable reply. "I'm…the lawyer of the defendant…your highness." I added lamely. The queen looked surprised, hell, even the Duchess was giving me a doubtful look.

"If so, why are you sitting with the Jury? Come up here and defend your client." She ordered, and I awkwardly stood up and walked forward.

"I didn't appear at the party because I had other obligations!" The Duchess protested.

"It wouldn't be so much of a problem if it were just this once, however you never appear at any you are invited to." The Queen said. "Your crime is that; you chose not to socialize, choosing instead to stay in seclusion."

"No your highness," I said with a frown. "That's not right. Some people just do not like to be social at all, and if that's not the case, perhaps she really did have something to do. Maybe her child was sick, maybe she had to finish her work. You can't expect her to drop everything at the last minute just to attend a party, which I'm sure will be held again soon." I stated reasonably.

"Besides, if you sentence her to death now, how will she ever attend a party?" I asked, raising a brow in challenge.

"This is a place for law, not a place for emotions!" The Queen declared and I bristled.

"If there are no emotions in a trial, then let machines do all the work!" I exclaimed. "We don't need judges and lawyers anymore! Technology is perfectly capable of passing out judgements, and they don't take any feelings into account either!" I shouted angrily, glaring at her. The Queen glared right back at me, green eyes alight with fury.

"Insolence!" She decided, "Do you even have a law degree?" She asked and I remained silent.

 _She had me there._

Luckily, she didn't dwell on it. "And before that, are you not a criminal yourself? Very well, we shall leave the Duchess momentarily and deal with this 'lawyers' crimes first." Declared the Red Queen.

"Crimes?" I repeated incredulously, and then suddenly, Itachi-kun was sitting on an elevated platform, a spotlight shining directly on him. I looked at my hands dumbly. How the hell did he get there?

"This is the plush bunny that you stole and deemed 'Itachi-kun'." I gawked, my mind flashing back to when I was falling and grabbed him along with me. That wasn't qualified as theft! He'd been falling along with me! Actually, I saved him!

"I didn't steal him!" I protested vehemently. The Queen raised an eyebrow.

"You did, for it did not belong to you when you took him, nor did you ask the owner." She said and I bristled. "And he didn't give his consent to being taken either. Or did you, Itachi-kun?" She asked, and all eyes turned to the white bunny sitting on the platform. He remained silent, staring back us with stony eyes.

"I do believe that's a no." The Queen stated with a smirk, sounding smug.

"Then who's the owner so I can ask them?" I demanded angrily.

If possible, her smirk grew. "I am, obviously. All that is on this land belongs to me."

I could only stare in silence. How did one dispute that? She was the queen after all.

"Witnesses!" The announcer suddenly shouted, making me jump in surprise. "If you have anything to testify, do it now!" He ordered loudly, and my eyes widened.

"I shall testify." Hatter declared, tilting his hat in front of his face.

"Hatter!" I exclaimed in shock.

"This person had the wrong idea of what life is about." He stated. "Studying, studying, and more studying." He lamented, and I gave him a look of disbelief.

"Well Edward, how would you know what life is about when you're _dead?"_ I snapped only to pause in shock.

Edward? Dead? Why the hell was I suddenly going on about Twilight?

All the lights in the courtroom suddenly came on, and I had to shield my eyes from the bright light and we were surrounded by a large crowd watching over us from the balcony.

"Why do you know my name?" Hatter asked, turning around, " _Why_ do you know name?" He repeated looking at me.

" _Why do you know his name?"_ The crowd then repeated, " _Why do you know his name?"_ They chanted loudly.

"You also knew I was thorough in my job." Said Caterpillar-man, suddenly appearing out of nowhere, perched comfortably on his mushroom and smoking away.

"And you weren't intimidated by me either." Said Hare, sitting in her chair, legs elegantly crossed.

"Why?" The Mouse beside her asked me with a mischievous grin.

"Why?" The two Cheshire cats also asked.

"Why?" The Duchess asked with a smile.

"Why?" Joined the Queen.

The chanting was getting to be too much for me now, everyone chanting "Why" "Why" "Why" at the same time.

"Because…" I fumbled for an answer but even I didn't understand.

"You still don't understand?" Asked the Red Queen, standing up and giving me an amused smile. "Because, you _know_ us." She stated and my eyes widened in recognition, because I _knew_ that smile. I knew it very well.

And then suddenly then the courtroom was gone and we were in my bedroom back in Dublin.

"L-Lucianna?" I asked hesitantly, and her smile turned into a grin and before I knew it, I was running forward and enveloped my best friend in a tight hug.

"Missed me much, Noë-chan?" She asked, returning my hug just as tightly, before stepping back, hands still on my shoulders.

"You have no idea." I told her with my own grin and she laughed loudly before going serious again.

"I know things must be hard for you right now, especially since Edward's being a right prat, but hang in there okay?" She told me in an encouraging voice. I frowned.

"When will I see you again? I miss you, and don't have anyone to squeal over Tomoe with anymore either." I said jokingly and we both laughed.

"Girl, you have to see Season 2, he's just so…le sigh." She breathed, eyes sparkling. I watched her fondly, and then she gave me a sad smile.

"But I suppose, you'll just have to find a way to go without my awesome self." She teased, poking me playfully in the cheek.

I gave her a smirk of amusement. "You're not as great as you think you are, Lucy." I scoffed and she raised a brow.

"Oh?" She asked and I nodded, "Well then, I guess I'll just have to take my leave then. I can tell when I'm not wanted." She sniffed haughtily, though she was still smiling. My eyes widened in horror.

"No - No!" I started to protest, but it was too late, and she was fading away still grinning cheekily at me and the last thing I saw was the fiery shock of her red hair.

And then I woke up.

* * *

 ** _Hope you liked it :)_**

 ** _All reviews go to Itachi-kun ^.^_**


End file.
